Moon meets the Sun
by Percabeth1656
Summary: Luna Alabaster's life turns a new leaf one day when a dark cloaked figure follows her to school she goes to her friend for help who leads her to camp half blood and she meets a special someone. I'm sorry if its a bad summary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians It's own by Rick Riordan. But I want to! _ This is after the war and stuff am just excited ! XD This is my first time so please give me reviews so that I can make better stories. Only some of the characters are created by me.

Luna POV:

I'm running...from something I don't know but a voice within me tells me to run. I run into a dead end I start backing up to the wall, I'm scared dad. Dad where are you? I think. I see its bloodshot eyes ready to maul me to death. When it pounces I scream the most blood curling scream ever.

Kriiiiiing!

Kriiiiing!

I sit up suddenly screaming my head off. My father rushes in the room holding a bat.

"where is it honey? Where is it!? I going to knock its brains out!" I hear my dad screaming.

I cant help but stifle a laugh. He just stares at me and gives me "are you kidding me?" look. I laugh even louder I see my dad face palm himself. Here comes the sermon I thought but to my surprise he just hugs and cries. You cant even believe the shock on my face. My dad never cries.

"I thought they found about you!" he cries you can detect the fright he got when he heard my screaming.

"who would find me dad?" I ask him.

He realizes what he said and just said to dismiss whatever he had said. I did for my whole life until on the day I became 16.

**That was just the Prologue **** just wait for the real story :P. **


	2. Chapter 1: How it all started

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians It's own by Rick Riordan. But I want to! _ This is after the war and stuff am just excited ! XD This is my first time so please give me reviews so that I can make better stories. Only some of the characters are created by me.

Luna POV:

I decided to walk to school then I saw this dark cloaked creature following me. So I just thought it was something else so I just dismissed it. But I still ran, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I heard something in my mind say "Luna run, run to school quick!" I did. I don't know why but I obeyed. When I got to my locker my best friend was already there.

"Jemma! Boy am I glad to see you! Wheres this boyfriend of yours?" that was it she blushed like a tomato.

"He's on his way, just be patient"

Sure, I thought. "Lets just go to class" she said even thought she still blushing like crazy.

" Hey Jemma"

"yah what?"

"the weirdest thing happened to today" I whispered something in my head told me to whisper and trust Jemma with the information.

"like what?" she looked scared all of a sudden

" When I was going to school a dark cloaked figure was following me but I dismissed it but something told me if I didn't run something bad would happen so I just ran"

She looked quite scared that was odd. Jemma never gets scared ever, now that got creepy.

Jemma POV:

When I woke up I had a bad feeling about today. So I got dressed and hurried of to school. When I got to Luna's locker still not there weird. I'll just wait for her to come after a few minutes she was behind me. Oh yeah I'm the daughter of Athena.

"Jemma! Boy am I glad to see you. Wheres this boyfriend of yours?" at the word 'boyfriend' I got red I swear I was red as a tomato.

"He's on his way, just be patient"

She gave me the look which meant 'sure Jemma'.

So I just told her to go to class. It was bad enough for my boyfriend the son of Hermes to come here. That means monsters could come any moment. I was sent here on a mission to see if there were any demigods in this school. Class just went by a breeze until lunch time someone put arms around my waste.

"Hey Beautiful" I turn around to see who it was.

"James!" I give him a peck on the lips. I realize Luna's still there and we blush like crazy.

"So this is James, she talks about you a lot" she rolls her eyes.

"oh I see" he smirks then looks at me I blush and say

"what can't a girl talk about her awesome boyfriend"

With that we go to our next class Greek. James sits next to me in class I whisper to him what Luna said to me earlier. He just smiles.

"She could be one of us" he says. All I do is smile.

People start to fill in the room then I see Amber. She looks at James.

Then I whisper to him "thats Amber she thinks she could have every boy she wants so stay out of her way"

"dont worry I'm the son of Hermes and your the daughter of Athena we could think of a way out of this." with that he kisses me full on the lips.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm sorry I didn't get to upload cause I was so busy with practice in school! Boohoohooo! Anyway I'm thinking to fix my chapters since I'm not that good with my grammar so I'll fix everything up! hihihihihihihihi! I'm really nervous I don't frikin know why! D: Please spread the word of my stories so that I can get more reviews PLEASE! **

**NICKY HUGS AND NICKY KISSES FOR YOU GUYS! TNX! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME EARLY REVIEWS AND THAT SAID THAT THEY ARE EAGER TO READ MY STORIES! I'M SO HAPPY I CAN EXPLODE! BUT THAT WOULD BE BAD SO NEVER MIND! OH YEAH PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THEY SAY THAT BLONDES ARE DUMB TO ME EVERYONE IS SMART ITS JUST THAT NOT ALL OF THEM USE IT PROPERLY RIGHT? JUST PLEASE ANSWER THAT QUESTION ITS BEEN BUGGING ME D:**


End file.
